Destino
by lady-orochimaru
Summary: TRAD - Después de una serie de misiones, la tripulación del Enterprise al fin tiene un descanso. Spock toma esta oportunidad para descubrir que fue lo que Kirk aprendió de Spock Prime en Delta Vega. Pero ¿Estará realmente listo para abrazar su destino?K/S
1. Chapter 1

_¡¡Hola a todos!! Rompiendo con mis típicos fanfics, aquí les traigo una traducción de un fanfic que simplemente me encantó, hace poco vi la película de Star Trek y me envicié por completo con todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo de Star Trek, y como mi vicio no se detuvo allí, tenia que leer fanfics slash de Kirk y Spock ( es que ellos son demasiado sensuales juntos), pero cual fue mi dolor al darme cuenta de que no habían fics en español de esta maravillosa pareja, por eso comencé a leer fics en español, y bueno así fue como me di cuenta de que el mundo hispanohablante se estaba perdiendo algo demasiado bueno, por eso traduje este fic, con los permisos pertinentes de la autor, la cual esta escribiendo una continuación para este fi, el cual les informo esta completo ^^_

_Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, espero disfruten de este fanfic tanto como yo…_

_Muchos besos a todos…_

_Y para quienes quieran leer el fic original el nombre de la autora es chicapansy_

_Creo que esta demás decir que Star Trek no me pertenece…_

_Ahora…Lean y déjenme comentarios…_

**Destiny - Destino  
**

**Capitulo 1: Seeking the Truth – Buscando la verdad**

Kirk se restregó los ojos con cansancio mientras apoyaba su espalda en la puerta de su recamara. Acababa de ser informado de que a la tripulación del Enterprise se le permitía pasar dos semanas en donde y con quien quisieran. Habiendo completado una misión tras otra apenas fue promovido a capitán, realmente necesitaba algo de descanso y relajación.

Caminó a través de la habitación y se dejo caer de frente en su cama. Su nariz arrugada ante la incomoda firmeza de la cama. Hizo una nota mental de ir directo a su vieja cama apenas arribara a su hogar. Las camas de la flota estelar (Starfleet) eran tan rígidas como sus reglas y regulaciones.

Tan pronto como había comenzado a dormitar, escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Agarró una almohada y se cubrió la cabeza con ella. "¡¡¡¡VETE!!!!" gritó, sabiendo cuan apagada su voz había sonado. Llamaron a la puerta nuevamente. Con un suspiro, se levantó un poco de la cama quedando sentado en esta. La almohada algo caída de su cabeza, casi detrás de el.

"¡Pase!"

La puerta se abrió para revelar a Spock en su pose característica: cuerpo rígido, cabeza en alto, brazos detrás de su espalda. Este caminó adentrándose en la habitación de Kirk, mirando sin expresión hacia el espacio.

"Siento molestarle Capitán. Estoy al tanto de que oficialmente estamos sin misiones y de que desea una oportunidad para descansar. Pero tengo, sin embargo, un requerimiento formal que presentarle antes de que deje el Enterprise."

Kirk dejó caer su cabeza y suspiró. "Spock, ¿Como siendo tan inteligente como eres, pareces tener un problema asimilando en tu cabeza de que quiero que me llames `Jim´, no `Capitán´?"

Spock enarcó una ceja. "Es mi entrenamiento como oficial el que me impide llamar a un superior de tan informal manera."

"¿Podrías por ultimo llamarme informalmente cuando estemos en un ambiente informal? ¡Por Dios Spock! ¡No estamos solo sin misiones, estamos en mis habitaciones!" Se puso de pie frente a Spock, agarró sus hombros, y gentilmente le sacudió. "¡Libérate un poco!"

"Capitán, Preferiría que usted evitara hacer contacto físico conmigo de tal manera", dijo Spock, un fugaz gesto de incomodidad en su estoica mascara.

Kirk soltó los hombros de Spock y sacudió su cabeza. "Esa bien, esta bien. Trabajaremos en eso en otro momento. De cualquier manera, ¿Qué es este `requerimiento formal´ tuyo que no puede esperar?"

Spock recuperó su compostura y regreso a su característica pose. "Capitán, Desearía que me contara lo que realmente sucedió con Spock Prime durante su…visita…a Delta Vega."

Los ojos de Kirk se abrieron ampliamente. Si bien sabía que el momento de que Spock quisiera investigar sobre ese tema llegaría, aun no estaba preparado para lidiar con esta situación. "Spock…tu sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo hablar sobre ello."

"Entiendo su renuencia a decir la verdad. Sin embargo, siento siendo la versión joven de Spock Prime, que tengo derecho a saber lo que el futuro tiene para mi."

"¿Piensas que porque tu y Spock Prime son la misma persona, tienes mas derecho a saber sobre su línea temporal que yo?" Kirk rió. "¿Te das cuenta de cuantas reglas el rompió al _decirme _lo que había ocurrido? ¿Entiendes? ¿Te das cuenta de que sé todo lo que hubiera sido si es que Nero nunca hubiese aparecido? Mi padre aun estaría vivo…"

"…También mi madre, de igual manera todo el planeta Vulcano. No piense por casualidad de que la aparición de Nero solo le ha afectado a usted. Por esa exacta razón, Siento que debo…"

"…¿¡No lo entiendes cierto!?" el enfado comenzando a crecer en Kirk. "¡La principal razón por la que Spock Prime me contó _todo _fue porque mientras _tú _fueses el capitán del Enterprise nos llevarias a nuestras _muertes_! ¡Si tu crees que la aparición de Nero arruinó la línea temporal, imagina la magnitud del desastre que nuestras muertes hubiesen creado! Pero no, estás envuelto en ti mismo, pensado que eres mejor que cualquiera, solo porque eres _mitad _Vulcano, ¡No puedes superar el hecho de que yo sé algo que tu no! Bueno Spock, esta es una cosa que solo _yo _se supone que deba saber, y si no te gusta, ¡¡¡Puedes besar mi humano trasero!!!"

Kirk sin percatarse, estando tan concentrado en su replica ahora se encontraba a tan solo meros centímetros del rostro de Spock. Por primera vez desde su regreso de Delta Vega, clavó su mirada en los profundos ojos de este. El fuego de la furia quemando en lo profundo, bajo la superficie, mientras Spock luchaba por mantener sus emociones controladas. Los recuerdos de la unión mental (mind meld) pasando frente a sus ojos en flashes, causando una ola de emociones que barrió lejos su enfado. Rápidamente se volteo y restregó la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras Spock parpadeaba rápidamente en sorpresa ante el súbito cambio de actitud.

"Parece ser de que fue un error nombrar esto. Me retirare a mis habitaciones y me preparare para mi partida".

"¡Spock, espera!" Justo cuando Spock se dirigía a la puerta para retirarse, Kirk rápidamente se volteo y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Spock clavó la mirada en dicha mano, para luego mirar el rostro de Kirk. Este rápidamente removió su mano. "Lo siento, olvide lo de tocar y todo eso". Se aclaró la garganta y retrocedió un paso dándole espacio a Spock para voltearse. Kirk tomó una profunda inhalación, y luego suspiró. " Le prometí a Spock Prime que no te diría nada, pero si tu estas determinado a saberlo, puedo darte las coordenadas de donde se encuentra ahora".

Las cejas de Spock se levantaron. Esto era bastante inesperado. "¿Spock Prime le confió su actual ubicación?"

"Si, si él lo hizo". Los hombros de Kirk caídos en derrota. Se movió hacia su mesita de noche y abrió uno de los cajones. Después de remover unos cuantos papeles, sacó un pequeño cuadrado de papel con algo escrito a mano en el. Kirk cerró el cajón y le extendió el papel a Spock, el cual reviso las coordenadas escritas en Vulcano.

"Spock Prime sabia que eventualmente querrías buscar la verdad por ti mismo. De cierta manera esperaba que pasara tiempo antes de que eso sucediera, pero considerando cuanto viven los vulcanos, tuve el presentimiento de que seria mucho mas pronto que tarde."

Spock observó las coordenadas un poco más antes de mirar a Kirk. "¿Fue tu provocación el que me forzó a seguir el orden natural de eventos?"

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kirk. "De cierta manera funcionó, ¿no es así?"

Asombro y cierto espanto pasó por el siempre frío control de Spock y se revelo brillante en su rostro. "O tienes una inclinación a obligarme a dar una respuesta emocional, o eres posiblemente el mas sádico en la historia de la humanidad."

Kirk rió. "Talvez un poco de ambas." Dio un paso adelante y le extendió su mano a Spock. "Buena suerte Spock. Espero que sepas en donde te estas metiendo."

Al principio Spock simplemente miró la mano que Kirk le ofrecía. Pero entonces, lentamente extendió su mano y estrecho la de Kirk, un sincero apretón de manos. "Tiene mi gratitud capitán. Eso espero yo también."

Fin capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos!! Aquí les traigo el capitulo dos de este fanfics, espero les este gustando ^^, pronto subiré el capitulo tres así que simplemente espere con paciencia jejeje a todo esto realmente espero que comenten, eso me haría super feliz y por supuesto a la autora original de esta historia._

_A todo esto, quizás ya se dieron cuenta en el primer capitulo, pero preferí dejar varias palabras que sonaban bien en su versión original sin traducir, así como "Enterprise", "Starfleet", "Mind Meld"…_

_Bueno, esas eran todas las aclaraciones que quería darles…_

_Ahora disfruten del capitulo._

_Besos!!_

_* * * * * * * _

**Capitulo 2: Unexpected Feelings – Sentimientos inesperados. **

El silencio de ese lado del país fue interrumpido por el sonido de un motor. Una motocicleta pasó a través de la noche, levantando polvo en el aire. Sobre la motocicleta, por la mente de James Tiberius Kirk corrían todos los pensamientos sobre su última noche en el Enterprise. ¿Hizo lo correcto al permitirle a Spock ir tras unas memorias que ninguno de los dos tendría nunca? ¿Debió haberse quedado en su posición y haber dejado a Spock en la oscuridad? El habría dado todo para estar en el lugar de Spock, dichosamente sin saber lo que ahora sabía. Y entonces otra vez, muy en lo profundo de su ser sabia que si estuviera en el lugar de Spock, él no solo hubiese pedido saberlo, el hubiese _demandado _saberlo.

El viento pasando a través de su cabello y de su chaqueta de cuero, solo logrando sacarle de sus pensamientos por momentos. El viaje que esperó le ayudaría a aclarar su mente, solo le había hecho disponer de más tiempo para analizar todo esto. Su madre por supuesto, estaba feliz de verle de regreso en su hogar, e incluso su padrastro parecía orgulloso de tener de hijastro a un capitán de la Starfleet. Había hecho todo lo posible por empujar todo este asunto respecto a Spock y Spock Prime a lo más profundo de su cabeza para así poder disfrutar de este tiempo en su hogar, pero había sido en vano.

La suave, cálida cama que había dejado en el pasado estaba ahora lista y esperando a que su viejo dueño se recostara en ella apenas entrara a su habitación. Tan confortante como era enroscarse en un lugar familiar, incluso al dormir no encontró manera de escapar. No podía descifrar de quien eran los sentimientos que sentía; de Spock Prime o suyos. Memorias de misiones que aun no aceptaba, mundos todavía sin explorar, y palabras todavía no dichas, todo esto entrando y saliendo de su subconsciente. Se vio a si mismo como siempre a sido y como siempre será, hablando amistosamente con un Spock que nunca a conocido.

Y entonces estaban esos encuentros privados que se habían hecho un espacio dentro de su mente. Susurros, caricias, besos y toques. Cada vez que uno de esos encuentros entraba en sus sueños, despertaba sonrojado y empapado en sudor.

Kirk sacudió su cabeza violentamente al momento que otro de esos encuentros se escabullió dentro su mente. ¡No podía continuar así! Debiera haber alguna manera de sacar todo esto de su cabeza. Entonces se dirigió al único lugar que él sabía que le haría olvidar cualquier cosa y todo: El bar local.

* * * * * * *

La nave de Spock aterrizó en un pequeño planetoide no muy lejos de donde había estado Vulcano.

Opuesto a Delta Vega, este planeta era calido y húmedo, con un verde follaje alrededor. Sacó de su bolsillo el papel que Kirk le había dado y releyó las coordenadas exactas. De acuerdo con lo que Spock había escrito, debiera haber una colonia vulcana no muy lejos de donde había aterrizado. Hubiera sido más lógico simplemente aterrizar en la colonia misma, pero no quería anunciarle abiertamente a Spock Prime que le había estado buscando.

Después de caminar por un tiempo, Spock finalmente se adentro en la colonia que ahora era el hogar de lo que quedaban de vulcanos. Memorias de su planeta natal hicieron aparición en su cabeza mientras este se mueve entre los edificios recién construidos. Una punzada de tristeza se apoderó de su corazón antes de que pudiera bloquearla. Fue necesario todo su esfuerzo para no pensar en su madre…

Preguntó en donde podría encontrar a Spock Prime y de esa manera fue guiado directamente al hogar de este. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y levanto una mano para tocar, fue allí que se petrificó. ¿Era esto lo que realmente quería? ¿Estaba real y verdaderamente listo para aprender todo lo que Spock Prime sabía? Era un enorme paso que podría cambiarle para siempre.

Spock sabia que cualquier miedo al futuro podría evitar cualquier verdadero progreso en el presente. Recuperó su compostura y tocó. Momentos después, Spock Prime abrió la puerta, cubierto por una tunica tradicional vulcana. Una mirada de sorpresa se vio en su rostro cuando vio a su versión joven frente a el. La sorpresa rápidamente se desvaneció, ya que sabía que esto estaba destinado a suceder. El asintió hacia Spock, y este asintió en respuesta. Spock Prime se movió hacia un lado, abriendo la puerta ampliamente, permitiéndole a Spock entrar. Con un pesado suspiro, cerró la puerta.

* * * * * * * *

Kirk se tambaleo afuera del bar, riendo salvajemente. Su idea había funcionado como un encantamiento, o por lo menos así era como se sentía por el momento. Saltó a su motocicleta y encendió el motor ruidosamente. El cantinero salio y le gritó, "¡Hey amigo! ¡Es mejor que te bajes de esa moto! ¡Llama a alguien para que te lleve a casa!"

Kirk gritó por sobre su hombro, " ¡No se preocupe por mi , he hecho esto un miiiiiiiilllllon de veeecesssss, ha ha!" Con una ultima acelerada, Kirk se monto sobre una de las ruedas, lo que debió haber sido una bien dramática salida no lo fue tanto, la motocicleta resbalo y fue a parar sobre el.

"Oooooooowwwwww…"

El cantinero corrió hacia Kirk y sacó la motocicleta de sobre el. "¡Maldito tonto! ¿¡No te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de esa moto!?"

Kirk fue puesto de pie con un sonoro quejido. El cantinero sacudió su cabeza y lo arrastró de vuelta al bar. "Estupidos ebrios, pensando que pueden hacer todo lo que malditamente se les ocurre…" El cantinero lo llevó hasta la parte de atrás del bar, donde tenía una sala para que sus empleados descansaran. Recostó gentilmente a Kirk en un sillón doble que servia como cama para los ebrios que no podían regresar a sus casas. Poniendo las manos en sus caderas, fuertemente le dijo, "Como parece obvio que estas demasiado ebrio y eres demasiado estupido como para llegar a salvo a tu casa, puedes dormir tu resaca aquí. ¡Y más vale que seas capaz de caminar en una línea recta cuando despiertes!"

La puerta se cerró con un portazo, dejando a Kirk solo. "¡Esta bien por mi, señor!" Gritó. "Estaba algo adormilado después de todo…"

Kirk se acurrucó en el sillón y cayó inmediatamente dormido. Por unos momentos, sus sueños fueron normales, el alcohol induce los sueños. Parecía que al fin después de varias semanas, tendría un sueño tranquilo. Pero su paz no duró demasiado. Mas imágenes se arremolinaron en su cabeza, más sentimientos le abrumaron. Parecía como si hubiera tomado la vida de Spock Prime, y esta estuviera dentro de su cabeza jugando con todo lo que hubiese en ella.

Pero pronto, escenas no conocidas aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Ya no se encontraba mirando en la vida de Spock Prime, ahora fantaseaba por su cuenta. Vio a Spock rechazando a Uhura, yendo a su recamara, removiendo sus ropas. Spock subiendo sobre su cama, acariciando su rostro, besándole profundamente. Sus manos vagando por su cuello, bajando por su pecho, bajando, bajando hasta su ingle…

Kirk despertó con un jadeo. Con sudor empapando su ropa. El sillón bajo el se encontraba húmedo. Su respiración era trabajosa, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros. Miró el reloj al otro lado de la habitación: 07:14 AM. Claramente había dormido la resaca, y a pesar de ello aun se sentía intoxicado. Se puso de pie con cuidado y salio de la habitación.

El cantinero dormía sentado en una esquina del lugar. Kirk le miro con envidia. _Debe ser agradable dormir tan pacíficamente…_Tocó el hombro del hombre para despertarle. Este despertó algo sobresaltado, mirando alrededor en busca de quien había interrumpido su sueño. Vio a Kirk y dijo con voz adormilada, "Oh eres tu. ¿Al fin lo suficientemente sobrio como para conducir la motocicleta sin matarte?"

Con una suave risa, Kirk asintió. "Si, gracias por dejarme dormir aquí." El cantinero se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco. "Seguro, no hay problema. Ahora si me disculpas, me gustaría llamar a mi esposa para que me venga a buscar. Ella simplemente odia cuando tengo que quedarme después de cerrar para cuidar a ebrios como tú". El cantinero le dio a Kirk una sonrisa, la cual alegremente le devolvió.

"No se preocupe; estoy seguro de que ella apreciara el hecho de haber protegido a otro torpe de matarse por manejar ebrio. ¡Duerma bien señor!"

El cantinero se despidió de Kirk cuando este encendió su motocicleta y se alejó del bar. Kirk no estaba muy seguro que es lo que haría con respecto a sus no deseados pensamientos y sentimientos, pero el reciente desarrollo de sus sueños le tenía perturbado.

Al parecer después de todo el alcohol no fue la respuesta a sus problemas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la traductora: **¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Y muchas gracias por estar leyendo este maravilloso fic, para que sepan, este es uno de los tantos proyectos que tengo en mente, pues ya tengo el permiso de Chicapansy, la autora de este fic para poder hacer los demás fic que ella esta escribiendo, sumado a ello tengo el permiso de otra autora para poder traducir su fic, en el cual comenzare a trabajar apena termine este…

Realmente estoy comenzando a amar traducir fics de Star Trek, hay historias tan buenas, que realmente merecen ser leídas por todo el mundo, así que esta es mi forma de lograr eso ^^

Besos

Oro.

**_________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 3: Revelation / Revelación.**

"Me disculpo por molestarle en su hogar…" Spock se detuvo un momento, inseguro de cómo llamar a su versión mayor.

"Por favor, llámame Prime", Spock Prime dijo mientras guiaba a su versión joven a través de su nuevo hogar. Era una modesta casa vulcana, no como la casa en donde creció Spock. "Aunque lo mas lógico seria llamarme por mi nombre, tomando en cuenta de que ambos compartimos el mismo, tiene mas sentido darle a uno de nosotros alguna clase de apodo para así diferenciarnos. Siendo el mayor y el mas experimentado de los dos, Prime me parece un apodo adecuado por el momento".

Spock asintió. "Eso seria lo mas conveniente, Prime. Como decía, me disculpo por molestarle en su hogar, pero he estado reflexionando mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos".

"Tanto como esperaba que tu curiosidad sobrepasara a tu lógica, sabia que eventualmente me buscarías", declaró Prime. "Después de todo, ¿Quién conoce mejor tu corazón y tu mente que tu mismo?" Un pequeño indicio de sonrisa apareció en los bordes de la boca de Prime.

Spock miro con curiosidad a Prime. "¿Mi futuro me ha afectado de tal manera que me ha hecho mas dispuesto a mostrar emociones mas abiertamente?"

Prime rió a su versión joven. "Ah si, Recuerdo cuantos problemas tenia con las emociones a tu edad. A veces sentía como si estuviera dividido en dos, mi lado vulcano obligándome a sepultar mis emociones en lo profundo, mi lado humano instando a mostrar mis emociones". Movió una silla, en donde Spock se sentó después de darle una mirada de agradecimiento. "Tal vez, en una situación diferente, controlar mis emociones habría sido un éxito si hubiera sido completamente vulcano. Pero con el apasionado Almirante James T. Kirk a mi lado, eso jamás hubiera sido posible".

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Spock. _"¿Almirante?"_

Prime rió de nuevo mientras se sentaba frente a Spock. "Si, Almirante. Parece no ser muy lógico en este momento, pero Jim por un liderazgo y control parecido al que mostró al enfrentar a Nero, fue promovido poco después a Almirante". Ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado. "Por supuesto, que con los cambios que han ocurrido en la línea temporal, puede que la situación que llevó a Jim a ser promovido a Almirante nunca ocurra. Aunque también es posible que su promoción sea mas pronto que en mi línea temporal".

La cabeza de Spock comenzó a girar. Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza y agachó la mirada. _¿Kirk, Almirante? ¿En serio?_ ¿¡Como es posible que alguien tan arriesgado se convierta en almirante!?

La reacción de Spock no paso desapercibida para la versión mayor de si mismo. "Parece ser que esta información ya es demasiado para ti tomando en cuenta tu recién arribo". Spock Prime se puso e pie y miró a Spock casi con una mirada paternal en su rostro.

Inmediatamente Spock se puso se pie y le gritó, "¡No!...No, simplemente he sido tomado por sorpresa por esta información. Seria lógico hasta cierto punto, que el Capitán llegara a madurar lo suficiente como para que sus acciones lleven a la Starfleet a promoverle a Almirante. Mi reacción deriva de mis experiencias personales con el Capitán".

"Esta bien. Mucho de lo que te diré evocaran esas emociones mucho más. Por eso es mi sugerencia que en vez de explicarte todo inmediatamente, talvez el acomodo de tu estadía aquí hará la experiencia mas cómoda para ti".

Spock parpadeo en respuesta. El no había esperado que su conversación tomara más de unas horas. Algo sobre pasar tiempo con una imagen sacada del espejo de si mismo le incomodaba, y además en cualquier realidad, ninguno de los dos debería co-existir con el otro.

Y así de nuevo, estaban otra vez, los dos juntos en la misma habitación.

Spock se puso de pie muy recto y respondió, "Esta bien. Ya que una larga estadía no era mi intención original, debería tomar ventaja del tiempo que se me ha otorgado para así estar con los sobrevivientes de mi raza por unos días".

Prime asintió. "Me agrada escuchar eso. Ven, prepararé una habitación y ropa para ti. Así que discúlpame ya que no acostumbro tener invitados".

Los dos Spock caminaron a través de la casa, el más joven de los dos poco a poco preocupándose más con respecto a donde se había ido a meter.

**_________________________________________________**

Prime estaba sentado en su living leyendo cuando Spock entro en la habitación, vestido con un tunica vulcana similar a la que el mismo Spock Prime estaba usando. Spock Prime notando la llegada de Spock cerró su libro. Dejando su libro a un lado, dijo "¿Asumo que has tenido el suficiente descanso para poder retomar nuestra conversación?"

Spock asintió y se sentó justo frente a su versión mayor. Se inclino un poco en la silla y colocó sus manos juntas sobre sus rodillas. "Lo ultimo que me dijo fue sobre el Capitán siendo eventualmente promovido a Almirante."

"Spock", Dijo Prime con lentitud, también inclinándose en su silla "¿Hay alguna razón por la cual eliges no referirte a Jim por su nombre y en vez de ello utilizas su rango?"

"Es lo correcto que un subordinado se dirija a su superior por su rango."

"¿Jim aprueba esto?"

Spock vacilo antes de responder. "En realidad…no, el no lo aprueba. Me a pedido varias veces que me refiera a el como `Jim´, tal como tu lo haces."

"¿Entonces porque te niegas a aceptar su pedido? Si él es de hecho tu superior, no tienes otra opción mas que obedecerle, y hacer lo que el a pedido."

Los ojos de Prime se achicaron. "Mantienes un rencor hacia el por haber tomado ventaja de ti en tu momento de mayor debilidad."

Los ojos se Spock se abrieron en sorpresa. Prime continuo, "Puedo decir que tengo razón, tal como lo esperaba. Sin embargo, no tienes porque culpar a Jim, él hizo lo que yo le pedí que hiciera."

Spock clavó sus ojos en Prime, boquiabierto. "¿Por qué?" dijo con cierta dificultad.

"¿Acaso no es obvio? El Jim de mi tiempo estaba destinado a ser el capitán del Enterprise, y yo su numero uno. A causa de los eventos desarrollados por la batalla con Nero, la historia por si misma se altero. Veras Spock, tu no estabas destinado a ser superior en rango que Jim, pero si su complemento en el deber y su…igual fuera de este."

Ira comenzó a hervir bajo el calmado exterior de Spock. Prime notó esto, por lo cual regreso a su silla sentándose. "Spock, ¿Estas realmente preparado para aprender de tu futuro? Tus reacciones me dicen lo contrario.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Spock dijo, "Lo estoy. Sin embargo, los eventos que me han guiado hasta este momento me dificultan procesar estas verdades"

"Entonces o hay sentido en que yo te lo diga" respondió Prime, levantando una mano y guiándola hacia Spock. "En cambio te lo mostrare a través del mind meld, y así te revelare todo" Spock asintió inclinándose hacia delante para así permitirle a Prime empezar el proceso. Los dos, Prime y Spock cerraron sus ojos.

"My mente…a tu mente. Mis pensamientos…a tus pensamientos."

En un instante, Spock se sintió empujado al interior del subconsciente de Prime. Se vio a si mismo conociendo a Kirk por primera vez, su primera misión, y sus aventuras juntos. Vio su propia respuesta emocional ante la muerte intencional de Kirk y la reaparición de este en el Enterprise. Se vio a si mismo muriendo y volviendo a la vida en Genesis. Pero vio y sintió aun más. Privados juegos de ajedrez, felicidad y risas, tristeza y lagrimas, abrazos, dulces susurros, olas de pasión, envolvimiento y liberación…

Los ojos de Spock se abrieron al momento en el que el mind meld fue completado. Su respiración era dificultosa y su piel estaba cubierta de un profundo sonrojo verde. S sentía increíblemente perdido, pero al mismo tiempo, todo lo que vio y sintió parecía tan correcto. Sus labios se separaron al momento en el que soltó en un susurro una sola palabra:

"T´hy´la…"

Prime asintió. "Ahora, entiendes. Sin embargo, Jim descubrirá todo esto por su cuenta. Al menos, espero no haber interferido demasiado en el también"

Spock le miró confuso. "¿A que se refiere?"

Prime cerro sus ojos y soltó un afligido suspiro. "Llevé acabo un mind meld con Jim en Delta Vega. Fue por el solo propósito de explicarle la situación de Nero, pero temo que deje que mis emociones y recuerdos también se transmitieran. Lo que mas temo es haberle potencialmente traumatizado, ya que no le di advertencia alguna al momento de llevar acabo el mind meld"

"Prime…"

"Lo se. Lo que hice es fue moralmente incorrecto. Los mind meld nunca deben llevarse acabo sin consentimiento. La situación, sin embargo, era demasiado peligrosa. Tal como los humanos dicen, momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas."

Spock cerró sus ojos y cubrió su rostro. No podía imaginar por lo que podría estar pasando Kirk en este preciso momento, mientras ellos hablaban. Se levantó de su silla y salió a toda prisa del lugar. Prime le llamo, "¿Te vas?"

Spock se detuvo y se volteo. "No, no todavía. Aun tengo que procesar todo esto. También debo discernir cuales sentimientos son tuyos y cuales son míos. Pero si el Capitán…Jim…esta experimentando lo que creo que esta experimentando, creo que deberé acortar mi estadía aquí."

Prime asintió. "Tal vez eso será lo mas sabio. Eres bienvenido todo el tiempo que necesites" Spock asintió ante esto para luego abandonar la habitación, dejando a Prime consigo mismo.

"Solo espero haber hecho lo correcto…"

**_________________________________________________**

**Fin del capitulo 3**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: ****Break Down.**

Spock se las ingenió para mantener la compostura hasta que llegar a su habitación. Una vez allí cerró la puerta y dejo apoyada la espalda en esta. La respiración que intentaba mantener calmada estaba ahora dificultosa. Su normalmente directa mirada estaba ahora algo perdida. Su típico rostro sin emociones mostraba ahora un amplio abanico de emociones: miedo, confusión, vergüenza, y más que cualquier otra cosa, tristeza. Prime no solo le había mostrado su futura relación con Kirk, sino que también había terminado de explicarle toda la situación con Nero, de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Kirk. Ahora sabia, y sentía, todo lo que su futura contraparte estaba pasando.

Las rodillas de Spock temblaron. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Mientras la lógica le decía que todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo no eran solo de el, esto no le ayudaba. Ahora apenas podía sentir el dolor de la muerte de su madre y de su planeta natal, en vez de eso sentía el terriblemente pesado sentimiento de culpa que plagaba el corazón de Prime. Por primera vez desde que era un niño, lagrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos. Incontrolables sollozos cortaban su respiración y mantenían su cuerpo en el suelo. Su frente tocó el suelo mientras su alma salía con cada una de sus lágrimas. Lloró todas las lágrimas de un hijo sin su madre y de un hombre que le había fallado a su gente.

Un golpe en la puerta, llamando la atención de Spock. La opacada voz de Prime se pudo escuchar a través de la puerta. "¿Spock? ¿Estas bien? Es normal sentirse sobrecogido por las emociones cuando una gran cantidad de información se traspasa por el mind meld. Me gustaría ver si te encuentras afectado de alguna manera."

Primero, Spock temía abrir la puerta y dejar que Prime viera su debilidad, pero luego se percato de que no había razón para que Prime no supiera por lo que estaba pasando en este momento. Temblorosamente se levanto y abrió la puerta, sin molestarse en ocultar nada. El labio de Spock tembló levemente mientras este intentaba calmarse lo suficiente como para dejar entrar a Prime, pero el dolor era demasiado grande como para poder evitarlo, y así una lagrima cayó desde sus ojos.

A Prime le provoco un enorme dolor el verse a si mismo en tal estado. Sintió como su propio control se rompía mientras extendía sus brazos a Spock tal como lo haría un padre a un hijo. Mientras que el contacto mando lejos el control de Spock, mientras que los vulcanos muy raramente se veían en vueltos en un contacto tan personal, Spock agradeció aquel abrazo y se permitió a si mismo llorar abierta y ruidosamente. Mientras Prime aun mantenía un poco de control sobre sus emociones, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos también.

**_________________________________________________**

Kirk se removió en su sueño. Habían pasado cinco días desde su visita al bar, y cada noche, poco a poco las emociones y pensamientos de Prime le abandonaban. Sin embargo, esto no se mostró como un verdadero alivio para Kirk, ahora sus sueños se veían acribillados por fantasías de Spock. Esta misma noche, no vio nada de lo que el mind meld había puesto en su cabeza, en vez de ello soñó con un encuentro con Spock.

El Enterprise estaba en silencio, como debiera ser en las horas de `noche´ donde todos debieran dormir. El mismo Kirk se había deshecho de su ropa para quedar solo en la típica ropa interior de Starfleet, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Con un leve suspiro, agarró un par de jeans y cuando apenas había comenzado a ponerselos la puerta se abrió.

En el umbral estaba Spock de pie, en su clásica pose rígida. Kirk lloriqueo, alegándole a Spock que le dejara para por lo menos poder ponerse los pantalones. Spock no salió; en vez de ello dio un paso dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Kirk comenzó a ponerse nervioso, cayendo de espalda en su cama, enredado en sus jeans. Spock se acerco un poco más hasta encontrarse junto a Kirk en la cama. Kirk se removió comenzando a retroceder, alejándose de Spock, miedo en sus ojos. Le exigió al vulcano que abandonara la habitación, pero este no lo hizo. En vez de ello, se colocó sobre Kirk, apoyando sus manos en la cama, a ambos lados de la cabeza del capitán.

Kirk comenzó a temblar ante la mirada profunda de Spock. Aunque no había dicho palabra alguna, su intención estaba clara en la intensidad de sus ojos oscuros. Detrás del calmado exterior, lujuria y necesidad amenazaba violentamente en el interior. Spock llevo una de sus manos gentilmente hacia el rostro de Kirk. A pesar de su ansiedad, Kirk no pudo evitar disfrutar de la calidez de la mano de Spock.

Spock atrajo su frente a la de Kirk mientras cerraba sus ojos. Su respiración de volvió mas pesada mientras comenzaba a perder el control de si mismo. La cabeza de Kirk comenzó a dar vueltas. Sus normalmente promiscuas maneras habían sido drásticamente detenidas desde que se había convertido en capitán de la Starfleet, y esta clase de contacto no solo le hizo darse cuenta de que lo había extrañado, sino que también le demostraba cuan salvaje podría ponerse por volver a sentirlo.

Tomando la iniciativa, Kirk tomó los labios de Spock con los suyos. En vez de mostrar sorpresa, Spock respondió al beso entusiastamente con una clase de pasión que Kirk jamás pensó que tenía. La suave sensación de los labios de Kirk sobre los suyos estaba intoxicando a Spock. Su lengua se deslizó con facilidad dentro de la boca de Kirk, para comenzar a bailar seductoramente con la del capitán. Un leve quejido retumbó en la parte de atrás de la garganta de Kirk mientras sus manos se deslizaban debajo de la polera del Vulcano, sintiendo la calida piel bajo sus dedos.

Rompiendo el beso, Kirk volteó a Spock dejando a este bajo su cuerpo, lo cual sorprendió al Vulcano. Kirk le quitó la parte de arriba que llevaba puesta, admirando el fuerte torso que ahora quedaba al descubierto. Colocó sus manos en el pecho de Spock, acariciando la longitud de la piel a su alcance. Spock disfrutando del contacto cerró sus ojos, un leve quejido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Kirk se inclinó hacia Spock solo para continuar el beso, esta vez con mayor vigor. El Vulcano sujetó el rostro del otro solamente para acercarle mas aun, profundizando el beso incluso aun más.

Spock intercambio lugares nuevamente con Kirk, quedando otra vez sobre este, esto sin romper el beso. Su mano viajo por el cuerpo de Kirk solo para detenerse en el frente de su ropa interior y comenzar a acariciar sobre esta. El cuerpo del capitán se arqueó, anhelando tener aun mas contacto con la deliciosa mano de Spock entre sus piernas. Spock se adentró en la ropa interior al fin alcanzando su objetivo. Los ojos del capitán se abrieron ampliamente. Rompió el beso solo para poder gemir con fuerza. Con una poco común sonrisa, Spock envolvió con su mano su presa y comenzó a moverla metódicamente de arriba abajo. Mientras hacia esto, acercó su cabeza hacia el cuello de Kirk, totalmente atento a cada una de las reacciones que estaba provocando en el otro.

El corazón de Kirk se aceleró, su cuerpo se retorcía, sus ojos temblaban. ¿¡¿Cómo _demonios_ Spock era tan hábil en esto?!? Una sensación familiar comenzó a acomodarse en su bajo vientre. Su respiración se acelero y su cuerpo se perló de sudor. Spock movió su boca desde el cuello de Kirk hacia el oído de este, susurrando y luego mordisqueando su oreja. Esto era mucho más de lo que Kirk podía soportar, y sin poder hacer nada mas, su mundo explotó.

Kirk se sentó abruptamente en su cama son sus ojos abiertos como platos. Sudor cubriendo su cuerpo. Miró frenéticamente por toda la habitación, aliviado al encontrarse solo en su viejo hogar en Iowa. Aunque no se sintió tan aliviado al darse cuenta de que no solo necesitaba una ducha fría, sino que también un cambio de ropa interior. Colocó sus manos en su cabeza y gritó en frustración. No tenia la mas remota idea de lo que pasaba con su cabeza. Quizás llevaba _tanto_ tiempo sin ninguna clase de actividad que había acabado teniendo sueños húmedos con _Spock._ Tiró los cobertores a un lado y salio de la cama. Ahora estaba más que necesitado de una ducha fría.

Mientras el agua fría empapaba a Kirk de pies a cabeza, se encontró a si mismo nervioso ante las poco características palabras que Spock le había susurrado en su sueño:

"_Ahora me perteneces."_

**_________________________________________________**

**Fin capitulo 4**

**Pronto el 5.**

**Besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de la traductora: **¡¡Hola a todos de nuevo!! Estoy muy feliz al saber que les esta gustando el fic, yo realmente amo esta historia y adoro a la utora por hacerlo, de hecho ahora estoy siguiendo uno de sus fic, el cual es sin lugar a dudas uno de mis fics favoritos.

Sumado a ello les pasaba a informar que aparte de traducir este fic comenzare a traducir otro fic de Star Trek [ya tengo el permiso y todo], así que esperen con paciencia que poco a poco comenzaremos a llenar la sección en español jeje *inserte aquí risa maligna*.

Bueno, ahora me despido para dejarles con el capitulo cinco de este genial fanfic.

Espero que no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Besos

Oro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Capitulo 5: Parting Words / Palabras de despedida.**

La nave de transporte de la Starfleet se elevó hasta lo más alto de la atmosfera terrestre. Aunque se estaba yendo casi una semana antes de que su descanso terminara, Kirk encontró que quedarse más tiempo en su hogar era más estresante que dejarlo. Okay, eso no era completamente verdad, pero en su estado actual, la única forma para poder relajarse confortablemente seria a bordo de la Enterprise con nadie mas en ella.

Recordó el momento exacto cuando dejó su hogar. Su madre tenia una mirada triste en su rostro. "Querido ¿Estas seguro que quiere irte tan pronto? Tu mismo dijiste que cuando tu descanso acabe, te iras al espacio por 5 años de corrido. ¿No deberías disfrutar tu tiempo libre un poco mas, ante de regresar?"

Kirk le dio a su madre una triste, pero amorosa sonrisa. "Tienes razón, debería. Pero hay algunas cosas de las que quiero encargarme en la Enterprise antes de poder dirigirla a ella y a la tripulación. Aunque, si quisieras darme un poco mas de tu pastel de arandino casero, podría estar medio convencido de quedarme _un poco _mas"

Su madre rió, "Si tienes un poco mas de mi pastel, no serás capas de entrar en tu uniforme"

Los dos rieron para luego simplemente mirarse el uno al otro. Los ojos de la mujer se nublaron un poco al ver a su hijo. Colocó una mano en el rostro de este, el a su vez cubrió con la suya la mano de su madre. Ella sonrió, y dijo, "Luces tanto como tu padre en este momento. Solo sé de que si el estuviera vivo hoy, estaría tan orgulloso al ver en lo que te has convertido".

Al oír esas palabras de su madre, no pudo evitar que su corazón se sacudiera con fuerza. Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, con un gesto rápido se las seco. "Aw, vamos mamá. No hará nada de bien dejarme todo conmovido antes de irme"

El labio de su madre tembló mientras le atraía a su cuerpo para darle un apretado abrazo. Kirk le rodeo con sus brazos mientras ella lloraba suavemente. Sin poder evitarlo, Kirk se encontró a si mismo arrastrado por su madre y el momento, dejando que las lagrimas se deslizaran libres de sus ojos. Sujetó firmemente a su madre, completamente conciente de que esta seria la ultima vez que podría abrazarla, por lo menos hasta dentro de 5 años.

Después de abrazarse un poco mas, los dos finalmente se separaron, para luego intercambiar unas miradas. Mientras su madre dejaba secar sus lágrimas en su rostro, él se las limpio con la mano. "Demonios mamá, no quería dejar casa hecho un saco de lagrimas"

Ella le sonrió a su hijo, sorprendido por el suave intento de esconder sus sentimientos. El agachó la cabeza lo suficiente para que ella pudiera plantar un beso en su frente. Mirándole atentamente, ella le dijo "Ni siquiera te atrevas a esconder quien verdaderamente eres querido. Aquellos que te aman, te aman por lo que tu eres, no por lo que nos muestras ser"

El se paro derecho, y miró a su madre. Era asombroso ver lo fuerte y sabia mujer que era realmente. El tomó un largo respiro y dijo. "Bueno, es momento para que me vaya. Después de todo, ¿Qué es la Enterprise sin su capitán?" El le dio su blanca sonrisa de marca registrada y miro a su madre atentamente una última vez, ella le sonrió en respuesta.

"Cuídate mamá"

"Tu también, querido"

Kirk de un salto se subió a su motocicleta para luego encenderla. Se volteo hacia su madre y movió la mano en despedida. Ella le respondió con el mismo gesto, una mirada de felicidad y tristeza mezcladas en el rostro de ella. Kirk emprendió su camino hasta que se perdió se vista.

Kirk se secó una lágrima solitaria mientras rememoraba la triste partida de su hogar. _Ahora no es momento para ponerse sentimental_, pensó. _Tengo algo mucho mayor en que pensar una vez que regrese a la Enterprise._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los dos Spock estaban de pie mirándose el uno al otro ante la temprana luz de la mañana. El Spock mayor estaba unos pasos dentro de su hogar, mientras que el más joven estaba unos pasos afuera. Los dos se tomaron un momento para simplemente mirarse el uno al otro, uno mirando hacia su pasado, el otro mirando hacia su futuro.

"Tienes mi agradecimiento por haberme permitido residir temporalmente en tu hogar" dijo Spock, haciendo una pequeña inclinación en señal de respeto hacia e mayor.

Prime asintió en respuesta. "Parecía la opción mas lógica que tomar. Tienes mucho que aprender, y no había forma de estimar tu reacción" Se detuvo un momento, mirando al joven frente a el. "Spock, esto puede sonar extraño, pero viendo de que la línea temporal a sido inmensamente alterada, siento que es necesario mencionarlo. Todo lo que has aprendido de mi propio pasado no tiene porque dictaminar ninguna de las decisiones que tu harás en el futuro, ya sea cercano o lejano. Mientras mi Jim y tu Jim son técnicamente la misma persona con leves diferencias, la diferencia entre tu y yo es mucho mas grande. Tu destino es algo que tu eliges, y si tu eliges no ser tan…intimo…como mi Jim y yo lo fuimos, no hay nada malo en ello."

Spock se tomó un momento para similar esas palabras. Entonces levantó su mirada, y dijo "Tu y yo sabemos que no creo en la definición humana de destino. Como tu dices, mi destino es mío para elegir y dirigir. Pero, tu y yo también sabemos que cuando son dadas ciertas evidencias concretas, puedo comenzar a creer en algo verdadero e inevitable. Si tu Jim y mi Jim son realmente imágenes reflejo el uno del otro, es lógico asumir que mi lazo con el será tan fuerte como el suyo"

Prime rió suavemente mientras Spock sonrió de medio lado. "Tomara mas que un simple mind meld para que sepas todo sobre lo que James T. Kirk Realmente es. Hay muchas cosas que tendrás que ver y experimentar por ti mismo. Sin embargo, has probado que puedes enfrentar lo desconocido y salir brillantemente victorioso al final, y no tengo más preocupaciones por lo que vendrá. Esta podría ser la ultima vez que nos vemos, y también debería ser así.

Prime levantó su mano en el tradicional saludo Vulcano. "Como dije antes, simplemente diré `Buena suerte´, pero también agregare `a ti mismo, se verdadero´.

Spock imitó el gesto y asintió. "Que estés bien, Prime"

"Que estés bien, Spock"

Spock se volteo y comenzó su camino hacia su nave. Miró hacia atrás una última vez para ver a su versión mayor, el cual todavía estaba de pie en el umbral de su puerta, mirándole. Movió la cabeza en asentimiento una ultima vez, y entonces continuo su camino hacia su nave.

Fin capitulo 5.


End file.
